onlysenseonlinefandomcom-20200214-history
Sense List
{D} = Derivation Requires a parent sense to have a minimum level but does not "consume" the parent sense to obtain. {H} = Higher Sense (Parent Sense Reset and Re-obtainable) {M} = Merges 2 or more Senses into 1 Sense (Parent Senses Reset and Re-obtainable) The Listed Senses have been broken up loosely into groups to make it easier to sort through them. Weapon/'Equipment Senses' * 【Fist】 ** 【Martial Arts】{D} (Fist + Kick) *** 【Martial Arts Skills】{H} (requires Throwing Skills?) * 【Kick】 * 【Sword】 ** 【One-Handed Sword】 {D} ** 【Two-Handed Sword】 {D} ** 【Dual Swords】 {D} ** 【Dagger】 {D} ** 【Katana】 {D} **【Connecting Sword】 {D} (Sword + Whip) *【Whip】 *【Staff】 **【Wand】 {D} **【Long Staff】 {D} **【Bishop Staff】 {D} **【Magic Staff】{D} (lv50) **【Battle Staff】{D} (Staff + Club) * 【Club】 *【Book】 *【Stick】 **【Long Stick】 {D} **【Magical Stick】 {D} (lv50) *【Spear】 **【Long Spear】 {D} *【Bow】 **【Short Bow】 {D}(lv30) **【Compound Bow】 {D}(lv30) **【Long Bow】 {D}(lv30) **【Magic Bow】 {D}(lv50) *【Axe】 *【Hammer】 **【Sledgehammer】 {D} *【Shield】 **【Large Shield】{D} *【Armour】 **【Leather Armour】 {D} **【Metal Armour】{D} **【Light Armour】{D} **【Full Armour】{D} **【Robe】{D} ***【Cloak】{H} **【Cloth Armour】{D} ***【Garment】{D} * 【Musical Instrument】 Crafting Senses See also: Crafting Sense List *【Mixing】 **【Dosing】 {H} ***【Dosing Master】 {H} *【Smithing】 **【Tempering Iron】 {H} *【Craftmanship】 **【Engraving】 {H} *【Spinning】 **【Sewing】 {H} *【Pelting】 **【Leathering】 {H} *【Woodworking】 **【Carpentry】 {H} *【Synthesis】 **Synthetic? Arts {H} *【Alchemy】 **【Alchemic Arts】 {H} *【Cooking】 **【Cook】 {H} Magic Senses *【Water Element Talent】 **【Ice Element Talent】 {H} *【Fire Element Talent】 **【Flame Element Talent】 {H} *【Air Element Talent】 **【Storm Element Talent】 {H} *【Earth Element Talent】 **【Land Element Talent】 {H} *【Light Element Talent】 **【Heavenly Light Element Talent】 {H} *【Darkness Element Talent】 **?Void? Element Talent {H} *【Recovery】 **【Healing】 {H} *【Enchant】 **【Enchant Arts】 {H} I have listed a potential Higher Sense for Recovery since it seems unlikely that it would be the only magic type without a Higher Sense. I Guessed possible names for the Higher Senses of Earth, Light and Darkness Element Talents based on the theme of the magic. Sunlight is the most likely name of the Higher Light Element Talent based on the abilities we have seen Myu use (Sol Ray and Sunlight Shower both having Sun named Themes). Rock seems thematically suitable and Void was just a pure guess I couldn't think of any other thematically suitable name. Support\Utility Senses *【Taming】 *【Hawk Eyes】 **【Sky Eyes】 {H} *【Snake Eyes】 *【Stealth】 **【Concealment】 {H} *【Throw】 **【Throwing】 {H} ***【Throwing Skills】{H} *【Trap Disarm】 *【Linguistics】 *【Step】 *【Climbing】 *【Swimming】 *【Survival】 *【Bargain Increase】 *【Haggling】 I have Stealth and it's Higher Sense Concealment in this Category since we have seen Toutobi use a Skill from it (Shadow Dive), also it can be "Activated" and disabled at the users choice while equipped it isn't permanently on, much like Hawk Eyes and Snake Eyes. Throw and Throwing are in this category rather than weapon\equipment senses because it just allows you to throw weapons rather than equip specific weapons. Linguistics COULD possibly be a passive sense that is always on but seemed to fit within the support grouping. Passive Senses *【Physical Attack Increase】- 【Might】 {H} **【Physical Increase】 {M} (Physical Attack Increase + Physical Defense Increas) *【Physical Defense Increase】 - 【Sturdiness】{H} *【Magic Attack Increase】 - 【Attack Mage】 {H} **【Magic Increase】 {M} (Magic Attack Increase + Magic Defense Increase) *【Magic Defense Increase】 - 【Protection】 {H} *【Speed Increase】 - 【Swiftness】 {H} *【HP Increase】 * 【MP Increase】 * 【Natural HP Recovery Increase】 * 【Natural MP Recovery Increase】 *【Magic Recovery】 * 【Stamina Recovery】 * 【Crafting Knowledge】 ** 【Crafter's Knowledge】 {H} *【Warrior's Knowledge】 **【Battler's Knowledge】 {H} *【Swordsman's Knowledge】 *【Mage's Knowledge】 **【Sorcerer's Knowledge】{H} *【Preemptive Knowledge】 *【Vital Points Knowledge】 *【Witch Apprentice's Knowledge】 **【Witch's Knowledge】{H} *【Magic Power】 **【Great Magic Power】{H} (lv70) **【Sorcery】 {M} (Magic Power + Magic Talent) *【Magic Talent】 *【Meditation】 *【MP Consumption Reduction】 *【Chanting Reduction】 *【Delay】 *【Resonance】 *【Double Chanting】 **【Parallel Chanting】 {D} *【Magic Range Expansion】 * 【Purchase Increase】 *【Cooldown Reduction】 **【Cooldown Nullification】{H} *【Equipment Weight Reduction】 *【Action Restriction Release】 **【3D Restriction Release】{H} *【Martial Artist】 *【Provocation】 **【Daunting】{H} *【Heavy Blows】 *【Fighting Spirit】 **【Guts】{H} *【Defying Heart】 *【Party】 **【Clan】 {D} *【Improved Commanding】 (Unknown if this is a higher sense or not) *【Discovery】 **【See-Through】 {H} *【Collector's Eye】 *【Sensing】 **【Sixth Sense】 {H} *【Insight】 * 【Poison Resistance】 * 【Paralysis Resistance】 * 【Sleep Resistance】 * 【Stun Resistance】 ** 【Bodily Resistance】 {M} (Poison + Paralysis + Sleep + Stun Resistances) (lv 30) * 【Charm Resistance】 * 【Confusion Resistance】 * 【Anger Resistance】 * 【Curse Resistance】 ** 【Spiritual Resistance】 {M} (Charm + Confusion + Anger + Curse Resistances) (lv 30) *【Fire Resistance】 *【Water Resistance】 *【Wind Resistance】 *【Earth Resistance】 *【Light Resistance】 *【Darkness Resistance】 = I also query Clan being a derivation rather than a Higher Sense but in the sense build data of both Emily and Mikadzuchi both displayed the Parent Sense at 30 or higher along with the lower level Clan Sense. Elemental resistances are first mentioned in Volume Silver Muse when the basic elements are mentioned. Abnormal Senses * 【Possession】 - Only obtainable by possessed monsters * 【PK Sense】 - Only obtainable by PKs Category:Sense List Category:Sense